In the Dark
by xprimrose
Summary: A young woman with the ability of invisibility claims to be the child of Charles and Mystique. She joins the x-men on their quest to destroy the plans for sentinals, but doesn't realize she has more to do with it than she thought. Along the way she begins to uncover the secrets of her past that she's forgotten, and still, Charles refuses to tell her anything . ! OC X wolverine !
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

"These bags are getting too beat up. Need to get myself some real—" _Punch punch _"—equipment sometime." _Punch punch. _At the rate he was going, Logan would have whatever was stuffed in that giant canvas bag all over him in a couple hits. He dragged a hairy arm across his glistening forehead and reached up towards the rope to tighten the knot that was holding the sack up. Whilst licking his lips in frustration, a faint figure flickered into his peripheral vision. Quickly he lashed his body to his left and pulled out his claws in an almost instinctive defense pose. "Who the hell is in here?" He snarled, bearing his big, opal looking teeth. "Kitty? Is that you snooping around?" He called. No response still; his muscles tightened. The figure was certainly not a figment of his imagination. He would not second guess himself and end up regretting it. Logan was sure he saw the outline of a body the second before he turned his head. "Come out now, or I'll find you." He barked menacingly.

The invisible girl took a deep breath before deciding that she didn't want the gleam of his metal blades to be dirtied by her own blood. She slowly came into vision and stood a good 20 meters away from the panting beast of a man. He kept his claws up alarmingly. "Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

She hesitated. "Would you like me to tell you my name?" A single step in the man's direction immediately triggered a survival instinct within him, as he began sprinting straight towards her, claws fully out. She disappeared and took a step to the side so that his metal talons wouldn't stab right through her. His eyes darted around exasperatedly. "Or would you like me to tell you what people call me?" She hid behind a broken pillar and remained in the dark.

"Where the hell are you? Come out." He grunted.

"What's your name?" She asked. He darted in the direction of her voice, and sniffed around.

"Logan. Or Wolvervine, if you prefer." His furry eyebrows raised in frustration at the disembodied voice he couldn't seem to track.

"Logan," She murmured, "I need to speak to Charles Xavier. I don't mean to harm anyone."

"Then quit hiding in the dark."

The young woman took a deep breath and stepped under the light of the dim bulb that was swinging around lifelessly in the debris-filled room.

"Please don't kill me yet." She frowned, raising her arms up. "I'm just going to keep disappearing if you try to." Her amber colored eyes practically glowed under the dim lighting, but yet were filled with a glassy dull gaze as she spoke. Logan made sure to study the woman from head to toe before judging what he should say next. She was not very tall, and looked as if she had never learned how to use a hair brush. Her silver hair closely resembled an old mop, surrounding her small, but prominent cheekbones. She was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck and an over-sized sweater that fell down to her knees. Her shorts were too large for her, as they fell midway to her thighs, and looked as if they had been cut out of a pair of her father's jeans. From her ill-dressed nature, he inferred that she had probably been on the streets for a while. Judging from the scar running across her left cheek and her malnourished face, it didn't look like she'd had it so easy either. Neither did she look like the type to give in to circumstances against her favor, unfortunately. He took a cautious approach.

"What do you need with the Professor?" He finally asked, receding the blades back into his white knuckles.

"I'll have to explain once I see him." The woman said firmly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you now."

"What, you expect me to just let you barge in there?" He scoffed. "Trust ain't built that easily anymore. Especially not with me."

"I could very well go in there right now if I wanted to, but I'd rather not make enemies with a man as… 'well equipped' as yourself." She cleared her throat. "Please take me to see him. I haven't eaten real food in 4 days, and I've been walking for about 10 hours to get here. You're just going to have to take my word that I'm in no shape to pull any tricks right now." She finished by holding her arms out in front of her as if surrendering to a pair of handcuffs. Logan gave her a skeptical look and grabbed her wrists roughly, dragging her towards the main hall of the building.

* * *

"Who's that?" Storm asked, standing up from her chair simultaneously with Kitty. In fact, all eyes were on the strange pair the moment they entered the room. Bobby Drake put down the chess piece he was holding and Erik did the same. Even the professor was pulled in by curiosity and turned his chair to face the front of the room.

"I don't actually know." Logan muttered, his eyes narrowing at her. The girl somehow looked much younger in this lighting. Perhaps the dim room had set too much emphasis on her sallow eyes and cheeks, making her look much more aged than she really was.

"My name is Eris." She nodded, and did a quick demonstration of her powers by turning herself invisible and taking Logan with her for a split second. The whole room gasped, and he quickly let go of her wrists.

"You're a mutant?" Storm asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She lay a gentle arm on the back of Logan's shoulder, in which he quickly shook off.

"I wasn't frightened." He muttered. "Just surprised." He wriggled his fingers to rid of the tingling sensation running through his hands where he had gripped her.

"And what…Exactly is it that you need with us?" Professor Xavier spoke up curiously. All heads turned to him, then back at her.

"Actually, you Professor, are my father. Mystique is my mother."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Just an FYI, the time of this fic is uncertain because the events jump around time periods. **

**Regardless, I hope you all are interested in reading more because I've got a lot planned out for this fic~**

**There will be a little bit of fluff between the OC and Wolverine in the future so look forward to that !**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! And keep me motivate to write ~**


	2. Chapter 2: Testing Out the Water

The dubious looks bore into the back of her skull. She looked at the professor for any signs of confirmation. "Professor?" She managed to muster.

"How can you be Charles' daughter?" Kitty cocked her head. She simply couldn't comprehend the idea.

"So you did do it with Raven! Professor X you dog!" Bobby Drake joked. Erik looked at him with one eyebrow raised, then glanced over at Charles who didn't seem to be able to comprehend the current situation.

"She tellin' the truth, Prof?" Logan pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it with a rusty zippo lighter. The smell was overbearing, causing Eris to wince and attempt to fan away the smoky odor.

"You," The professor spoke up. "Must leave. Now." Eris frowned. She just arrived and was already being turned away. "I have absolutely nothing to offer you." Though he was deliberately turning her away, Eris's eyes lit up out of sheer excitement from his long prompted response.

"Please, Professor, I just need to know." She took a few step towards him. Her voice lowered to merely a murmur, "I came all this way to find out who I really am, and you are the missing piece in all of this." Her fists clenched determinedly as she spoke. The professor eyed her semi-aggressive stance. His grip tightened around the arm of his chair and he turned himself around, receding to his bedroom. Eris's face finally fell in discouragement.

"Professor Xavier, wait!—" her sudden movements to dash into the room evoked an unexpected attack from Bobby Drake. She barely managed to jump away in time to avoid the chilly mist that would have surely ended her search then and there. Her heart was pumping fast.

"Hey, so how did you even get in here?" Bobby asked, more perplexed than angry, now that Charles was out of the room. He continued to chase her with the trail of freezing fog emitting from his hand before she disappeared from sight into thin air. He stopped and crossed his arms frustratedly.

"Yeah, what makes you think you can just barge into a building full of mutants and make it out alive?" Wolverine snarled, his metal claws drawing out from his knuckles. She reappeared and ran towards the front of the room.

"I'm not leaving this place until I get some answers." She stated firmly. Her raised eyebrows signaled a challenge.

"We'll see about that." Wolverine cracked his neck and made a mad dash towards the girl. She disappeared, expecting to evade his attack. Instead, he made an unexpected left turn at the last minute and rammed her straight through the front doors. She fell to the ground outside, reappearing again and struggling to get out of his grip. He was just as strong as he looked. "Come on. Show us what you've really got." He provoked her back. She kneed him in the side and twisted him off of her, then faded into the air as she flipped backwards. "Well that isn't very fair." He raised his eyebrows. "Storm?"

"Got it." The white haired woman replied cooly. Her eyes shifted to a piercing white. Masses of rain clouds were summoned and surrounded the building within seconds. She realized what they were doing once the raindrops began making contact with her skin. Wolverine ran at her once more and she managed to just barely dodge his claws.

"That's better." Wolverine snarled. Though he couldn't see her physically, her figure was being outlined by the rain. "Let's go at it for real now."

"Fine," She shrugged, letting herself come back into vision. "I guess circumstances aren't going to be very much in my favor." She dashed at him and threw a punch in which he dodged. She barely ducked out of two of his own before bending her knees and going for a kick to his abdomen. He grabbed her foot and pulled her straight to the floor, slamming her once again into the concrete. His menacing eyes shot through her as she lay on the wet bricks. He raised his thick metal claws above her and she winced as he stabbed them deep into the ground beside her.

"Done already?" He smirked. Shivers ran up her spine. "What should I do now?" He pulled out one of his knuckles and ran a single blade lightly on her neck. She flickered her eyes towards her feet where she was slowly getting into position to flip him onto his back.

"Government planes!" Storm's voice bellowed suddenly. Eris and Logan's heads simultaneously whipped towards her in attentiveness. In a swift movement, Eris clenched the man's forearm and pushed her body against his to get them closer to Storm. She tackled both of them down to the ground, and all three of them camouflaged invisibly into the bricks. Her heart pounded as she waited for the sound of the helicopter wings to pass over. The pounding of the rain only made her grip onto their clothing tighter.

"Nice way to test her morals there, Storm." Wolverine stood up and offered a hand to the woman. Eris looked confused.

"Nice going on your part too. I think we've got a decent idea of her physical abilities now. Though, I'm not sure it was intentional." Storm took his hand as he pulled her up. "You can stay with us, Eris." She turned to look at the grey-head. "At least you don't seem to want to kill us." The pair each extended a hand out to the girl still lying on the damp bricks. She grabbed both of them as they hauled her up.

"…Thanks." She rubbed her nose and made an attempt to brush off the wet dirt coating the front of her clothes. The trio headed back into the building, where the doors were still wide open and the entire scene had been spectated.

"Agility was good. You managed to dodge all my shots. Could use a little work on combat skills, though. Logan destroyed you." Bobby patted the girl on the back as she walked past him. Kitty smiled confirmingly.

"It'd be kinda cool to have someone closer to my age here. We're sort of lacking in the female element too, if you know what I mean." Logan gave her a knowing eyebrow raise and said nothing.

Storm nodded at her. "Maybe we can get you started on some training tomorrow. It doesn't look like you've had too much skill practice. You're probably just used to running away from authorities your whole life, right? You're pretty fast."

"What mutant isn't on the run nowadays?" Eris shrugged. Logan rolled his eyes over to the females and an overly excited Bobby.

"We've been needing someone like you. It's not that easy to sneak into security protected buildings anymore, with all this new technology. We're able to do it, but still, we'd rather take a more private approach over the more… abrasive tactics." Storm looked back at Logan and he scoffed.

"Hey, it gets the job done."

"I'll help with what I can if I'm allowed to stay." Eris replied, nodding her head lowly. "But," everyone looked up, "in return, I need you all to help me find Mystique." All heads fell towards the floor as the name rung about the room. Eris looked up to see the tops of everyone's heads, nervously waiting for someone else to pluck up the courage to say something. "I know it's asking a lot…" She murmured. Still silence. Kitty shuffled her feet uncomfortably. The atmosphere had taken a strange shift and Eris wasn't quite sure why.

Finally Storm stepped in to salvage the situation. "I'll show you to your room for tonight. I hope you don't mind sleeping with Kitty and I… Hm. "

Kitty smiled sheepishly at the grey haired girl and joined the duo as they headed into the large, empty room they called their "bedroom". Eris could feel the tension in the air lessen as she fell out of sight of the main group. It seemed no one would be giving her answers today. But, at least they were treating her with some sense of hospitality. It'd been a long day, and she decided not to push anything until she could really dig her feet into what sort of relationship she'd have with these people. It'd been a long day.

* * *

The night time was cold. It may have been the cracked windows, or the sheer vastness of the empty room, or even the cold stone tiles that perhaps all somewhat attributed to the chill that wouldn't seem to leave Eris's body. She tossed and turned in her small bed, entangling herself in the sheets and further adding to the frustration of the insomnia. She finally threw everything off the futon and swung her feet onto the cold stone floor. Pushing herself up from the bed, she made sure to carefully tip toe around the sleeping bodies as to not wake either of them up. As she got to the doorway, she could hear a faint noise echoing through the walls that sounded oddly inviting. The creak of the door could not have been more obnoxious and she winced as she tried to slip out. Once in the clear, Eris followed the noise and noticed it became louder and louder as she approached the room at the end of the hall. Though she was well aware of the risk in her actions, especially on the first night with them, the noise was just so attractive, and she could not stand to let the curiosity eat away at her. She eased the door open and thankfully the creak went unnoticed by the sleeping body only meters away.

It was beautiful. The old 40's record spun unevenly in the dim moonlight. She could feel her hips begin to sway to the sound of the trumpets and saxophone. It was a ballad; one that she couldn't recognize but wished that she could listen to a hundred times over. Her waist moved naturally, but her arms felt awkward without a partner. She grabbed her face in wonderment and went closer to the player to see if she could savage what the album title was. It was illegible. The record must have been actual vintage. Who could've had such a thing in possession after all these years?

Sudden jerking from the corner of her eyes triggered the girl's invisibility. She had almost forgotten that another person was also occupying the room. She watched as his body thrashed in the bed; his pillows and blankets being tossed all over the floor. Cautiously, Eris snuck closer to the bed. _Who is this?_ She was still unable to tell. It was too big to be the ice boy, and too young to be the other man. The sound of sheathing metal confirmed her assumption. Wolverine.

He was a true beauty when he slept. Not aesthetically exactly, but there was something nurturing in the way that the beast slept. The way his eyebrows still furrowed, even unconsciously, made a strange smile tug at the corner of her crooked lips. She leaned in closer to him, allowing his musky, cigar smell to fill her with the warmth she had been craving all night.

"— !" She gasped, as one of his claws came slicing across her right arm. She fell to the floor, writhing with pain and keeping herself from whining . She dragged herself off the floor and stumbled to her feet, running out of the room as quickly as her lean legs could take her. She took visible form once again as she neared her bedroom. Her left hand wrapped around the bleeding arm tightly. _Fuck, fuck! Where do they keep supplies? Do these people even know what first aid is?_

A shadowy figure stood at the door when she arrived. Eris let out a scream, but her mouth was quickly covered by a delicate hand that smelled a lot like rain.

"First night and you're already out to kill us in our sleep?"

"No, that's not what I was doing…I heard something." Eris murmured. "I swear I would never even…How could I even take him on? He's… No I wasn't trying to hurt anyone." She stuttered. "I really didn't mean—" Storm interrupted her by holding up a bandage roll.

"Let's get you wrapped up first."

Eris nodded shamefully and followed her back into the room. Once the door was closed behind them, she could no longer hear the music. "How did you know I was—"

"I'm a light sleeper." Storm replied.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Eris squeezed her eyes shut as the woman wrapped the bandages tighter. Logan's face kept flashing back into her mind. It wasn't frightening, but it worried her. "Does he uh… do that a lot?"

"You mean freak out in his sleep? Yeah. He's got PTSD. He's been like that for as long as we've all known him." Storm took a pin and secured the ace bandage onto the girl's arm. "There. I'm assuming this wont take too long to heal."

"Actually I don't have healing abilities." Eris replied, running her hand across the binding. "My mutation doesn't come with them."

"That's a shame." Storm looked down.

"Yeah well I've never really been at risk of being sliced to pieces before." The corner of her mouth curved up. Storm rested one arm on the windowsill and cocked her head at Eris. Her eyes sent a perplexed gaze towards the girl, who in return pretended not to see.

"I would never betray people who have been so kind to me."

"Kind?"

"Well you haven't killed me yet." Eris shrugged. "Figured you would already if you really wanted to."

Storm let out a playful chuckle at the morbid joke. Then she turned around to put the bandages back into the metal box they came from. It looked dusty, like it hadn't been used in years. "You shouldn't try to involve yourself with Logan too much," She said, clicking the container shut. "He's sort of the anti-hero. Well, I guess we all are. But, you're not going to get what you want out of him." She stood up and placed the container back onto the shelf it had been rotting away on.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Eris's lips went into a curious purse. Her eyes were particularly glowy that night, which only put emphasis on the curiosity she was trying so desperately to mask. She drew anxious circles in the dust on the windowsill, and tapped her foot rhythmically. The noise made Kitty shuffle around in her sleep, and for a second Eris thought she had ruined a good night's sleep for the both of them. She soon simmered down and fell back asleep.

"Well," Storm waved at her. "Nevermind. We really should be getting to sleep."

"Right." Eris agreed, climbing back into her assigned bed. "Thank you," She said under her breath.

"Mm," Storm replied, pulling the heavy covers over her shoulders.

It didn't take long before Eris was fast asleep; The feeling of coldness had disappeared.

* * *

**Hello Hello~**

**This is probably closer to what the chapter lengths will be, I hope it's alright!**

**Also I hope y'all are lookin foward to some fluffy fluff in the next few chapters heheh ~**

**By the way , this all takes place in some dodgy building they had to escape to because the school was shut down and the world went to poop so they had to go hiding, sort of like in DOFP. Just imagine some abandoned stone building in the middle of nowhere.**

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Dance

The first rays of sunlight to transfer through the murky windows were enough to cause Eris to twist and turn in her bed. She rubbed her droopy eyes, trying to rejuvenate them after the distinct lack of dozing time she got the night before. Her irises were dark and glassy like they usually were in the mornings. As much as she loved to sleep, years of constantly being on the run had deprived her of any ability to rest for more than a couple hours. She resented this trait, but it did manage to save her life on a number of occasions.

Her left arm throbbed rhythmically in sync with her heart wrapped within the tight bandage. She maneuvered her way towards the dusty shelf where Storm had gotten the medical box, making sure not to bump into Kitty who had fallen asleep strewn across the floor somehow. She grimaced and tossed her old rags, dirtied with crusty brown blood. At least the bleeding had clotted overnight. She unrolled a reasonable length of new bandage and ripped it with her teeth. Then she wrapped it as tight as she could without cutting off any circulation, and winced as she pinned it securely. Eris smoothed out the bandages and patted them gently as she tried to recall the events of the night before. She remembered Storm, and some music, and Logan. The image of him thrashing in his sleep suddenly ignited her eyes like a flame.

He must have been up by now. The door to his room was only slightly left ajar and she could already trace the distinct scent of cigar ashes. It wasn't very pleasant at all. The sound of the old record player repeated softly in her ears and she stood there in sheer reminiscence of the prior night. She knew it was wrong, but quietly she pushed the door open and slipped inside.

His room looked different during the day. She hadn't noticed the color of the raggedy curtains, or the scratch marks that embellished his bed frame. Perhaps the most prominent alteration was the absence of a sleeping beast in the bed beside her. Her eyes scanned the room nervously and stopped at the vintage record player sitting atop of a worn out dresser. She hadn't noticed its chipped red paint before. The amber in Eris's eyes glowed brightly as she wandered over to it like a curious child, and pushed the pin down onto the record. The silence of anticipation was surprisingly long. She almost began to turn towards the door to run in fear that she had broken the thing. Oh, what would he do to her if he found out? After a few seconds however, the familiar sound of brass instruments echoed in the stony room and a smile of satisfaction played across her lips once more. She scratched her arm embarrassedly and closed her eyes, swaying her hips like the night before. It was a little more embarrassing now that she was no longer concealed by the darkness, but in the moment she felt no regrets. She grabbed the coat hanger nearby that was missing all but two of its hooks, and began dancing with it like a long time partner.

"_Maybe I'm weak, and maybe I'm strong" _The man's voice on the record swayed smoothly and she twirled the coat hanger in a circle. She hadn't enjoyed herself this much in a long time.

"What are you doing in my—" The door creaked open and Eris' invisibility reflexes kicked in. She bit her lips and spun around to face Logan, who stood with his eyebrows raised and arms across his broad chest. He took a few steps towards the record player and she dashed away to the other corner of the room. She didn't make a noise. "Frank Sinatra huh?" He clicked his tongue, gently fingering the record. "You like him?" Logan looked up and stared into the blank space where she last stood. He waved around for a bit, trying to see if she was within reach. Logan let out a scoff and shook his head. He lifted the needle and reset the track. The instruments went on for a bit before he cleared his throat. "Maybe I'll win, maybe I'll lose…" He hummed and nodded his head gently. "Maybe I'm in, for cryin' the blues…" He continued singing, a little louder this time. Logan was being awfully embarrassing for someone who always tried to put up such a heavy facade. "Come here, stop hiding." He called out to her, glancing around the room. There was no hint of aggression in his voice, which was surprising considering she had invaded his privacy for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. He extended his arms out to her invitingly. Eris didn't know how to feel exactly as she cautiously made her way back towards him. She came back into vision a few inches from the man, sliding into the dance position he had set her up for. One of his hands found its way between her fingers, and the other one was left sitting atop her waist. Surprisingly, they danced together for a while, without either one of them addressing what normally would have been a very awkward situation. "You're not half bad." He purred. He took a small step closer towards her, allowing her to rest her head on his beating chest. Logan squeezed her hand a little tighter and rested his chin on her head. "Not bad at all."

"Did you sleep well?" She spoke, most of her words muffled into his chest.

"Not really." He said quietly. The two held onto each other tightly as they danced. He slid his hand up to the nape of her neck and pulled her closer. Her hair, though unkempt, smelled a lot like lilac. It was the first time he had really been able to address her scent.

"Me neither." Eris replied. "Wolves keep trying to slice my arm in half." She shrugged sarcastically. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me I did that to you? How?" His voice was suddenly laced with concern.

"I was in here last night. I couldn't sleep and I heard the music coming from your room…"

"Does it hurt a lot? It looks pretty bad." He traced a finger along the red blotch of blood that had soaked through the bandage. She looked up at him and waved her hands reassuredly, but he leaned in closer to see. "I'm so sorry…I… you shouldn't be anywhere near me when I sleep. I have my door closed for a reason." His knuckles became white.

"Logan," She forced his hands off her shoulders and her eyebrows turned up with worry. "I'm okay." Eris gently took his hands once more and placed them both on her hips. His rugged face changed from irritated to suddenly pink.

"_Nevertheless I'm in love, with you." _Sinatra's voice vibrated seductively. Slowly, Eris leaned herself on Logan's chest once more, and murmured,

"I'm okay."

He pulled her into a soft embrace while they swayed.

"Logan, have you seen— Oh." Storms voice shot Eris right out of her skin. Logan too, immediately pushed the girl away from him and she stumbled back a few feet. Their eyes quickly met, then flashed towards the woman standing at the doorway. "Nevermind, I guess you found her." The white haired woman crossed her arms and Eris could see the beginnings of a smirk tug at the corners of her mouth.

"We were—"

"No need. Erik wants us in the foyer ASAP. He's got something to tell us. Hurry on in when you're…finished." And with that she was already gone. The pair looked at each other for a moment, then Logan stepped towards the dresser and took the needle off the record.

* * *

"Eris, Logan, glad you could join us." The old man was standing in the center of the group, stoic as ever, wringing his hands as they sat themselves down. Kitty's eyes were wide awake as she took her place next to Bobby, who seemed to be a little less vibrant in the mornings. Logan took a seat next to Storm. She elbowed him in the side when he sat down and he pretended not to notice.

Eris pulled a chair from the counter and sat herself next to Logan.

"We have word about the whereabouts of Mystique." Erik announced.

"What?" Immediately, the room filled with curiosity.

"As you all know," He continued, "Bolivar Trask has been assigned as the head researcher for finding information on us mutants for quite a long time. How much progress he's made with this has been relatively unknown, until now. The 'test subjects' that have been sent after us recently are only the prototypes. Yesterday evening he met with the Congress in Washington D.C. and proposed to them a new machine, one that is designed to specifically wipe us mutants out."

Kitty clenched onto Drake's arm, who in return rubbed her hand in comfort. "What do you mean? Are they worse?" She asked, biting her lip. "We've already had to shut down the school because of them. How could they be making worse ones?"

"They are called 'sentinals' and they are said supposedly be able to…mutate into given situations." Erik looked around the room.

"What do you mean mutate?" Storm perked up. "You mean they can adapt?"

"Adapt to our powers, yes. It would seem so." He replied. "Last night after hearing the news, Charles and I scavenged our way back to the school to try and contact Mystique," The name almost rung empty in Eris's ears. Where was the Professor? Was he just going to keep hiding himself from her? "She's already been sniffing on Trask's trail, just as we suspected, trying to gather what information she can to stop these robots from being built."

"We should find her!—I mean him. Trask, we should try to find him." Eris's words came out more aggressive than she intended as she tried to keep her cool. Thankfully, Storm reassured her with a nod of agreement.

"Yes. Gather what information we can and destroy it, so he can't build any more of them. We can't afford to lose any more than we already have." Storm said solemnly. The old man nodded once.

"We will need to break into his office to take a look at the files he has on hand at the moment. See what kind of research he's done already. Then, after that, we need to track down Mystique and stop her from pursuing Trask directly. She refused to listen to Charles when he told her yesterday. "

"Why are we trying to hunt her down?" Logan asked. "An extra pain in the ass if you ask me."

"Because, Mystique's abilities are… unique." Bobby murmured. "Think about it. The goal of the sentinals is to be able to transform according to the given situation. Mystique actually has the power to do that. If Trask was able to get his hands on some of her DNA, the reality of these weapons could be very… likely. And then we'd all get wiped out. Permanently."

The room went silent. Everyone began to put the pieces together. Eris frowned. They talked about Mystique like she wasn't one of them. Just what kind of person was she? And why wasn't she working with the X-men?

"Well then I guess we need to get going ASAP." Logan said nonchalantly, breaking the stillness of the air.

"You're going." Erik pointed at him. Logan only gave him a nod in response and was already taking out a cigar. "And you." Eris raised her eyebrows.

"…Alright." She simply replied.

"Wait wait, why does she need to come along with me?" Logan took a puff and blew it in a cloud above him.

"She can get you both in and out of there quickly, without making a ruckus." Storm gave him a knowing glance. He grunted and pretended not to see her.

"_Logan, I know what you're thinking."_ The professor's familiar voice rang loudly in Logans ears. He winced, scrunching his face up. "_I need you to go with her. I'm asking you, to go with her. It may not seem necessary to you, but please do as I say." _Logan shook his head and the voice disappeared along with the ringing.

"If you had hope this war was coming to an end, it has only just begun for us." Erik said solemnly. "I warned you all."

"Fine. Let's go now then." Logan took a few more inhales and put out the cigar on a nearby table. The whole room looked as if they'd already come to an agreement.

"Alright." Eris looked at Logan. "I can't drive."

"Good, I wouldn't have let you anyway." He said, slipping on his jacket.

* * *

"You know where his office is?" Eris asked, buckling herself in.

"Yeah yeah." Logan said, starting up the car.

"Oh, do you now."

"Well, I'll recognize it when I see it, alright? I only saw it on t.v. a hundred times." He muttered. His hands wavered over the heating duct. "You cold? I could turn on the heat if you want."

"Oh you'd do that for me?" She asked sarcastically. He glared at her in the rear view mirror and turned the knotch to maximum.

"So, how'd you end up here anyway?"

Eris rubbed at her collarbones before replying, "I don't actually remember much."

Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "I know the feeling."

"All I can remember really is…waking up on an operating table. Being just really confused and freaked out, and then…running away." She fingered the scar on her left cheek.

"No shit. That bad huh?" Logan cracked his neck. "Did they… torture you? Or…"

"I don't remember. I really don't."

"How'd you know about the Professor and Mystique then?"

"Well I initially ran out butt naked, screaming and all. Don't know how else anyone could've taken it." Logan snorted at their strangely familiar backgrounds. At the same time, she was bringing back memories he really didn't want to recall. "But I went back in, invisible of course, rummaged through their files, stole some clothes and… I was pretty much on my way." She shrugged as if it were nothing, but he could see the confused gaze in her eyes as she spoke, the same one he once had. He averted his eyes back on the road, but slowly reached an arm out to squeeze her shoulder.

"We'll find out. I promise you."

"Yeah." Was all she could manage to muster. The car came to a stoplight and parked beside them was a sleek, shiny new BMW. "Hey, those guys are totally bashing on your car." She pointed. Indeed the two boys, hair slicked back and shirts buttoned up, seemed to be talking about something. The constant glances and laughing induced a mischievous eyebrows raise from Eris.

"You wanna mess with them a little?" The girl's eyes glowed with playfulness. She placed her hand on top of Logans and before he had a chance to answer, the two disappeared.

"_What the fuck? Where'd they go?" _The muffled exclaims brought a large grin to Eris' face. The second they looked away, she let go of Logan and they reappeared. When they turned back, their eyes practically fell out of their heads and onto the car floor. Logan rolled down his window and put an arm out on the ledge.

"What are you lookin' at?" He said . The light changed, and their vintage car drove away, leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

"Alright, go team." Eris smiled, and leaned back satisfied in the seat. Logan scoffed, but she could've sworn his mouth began to pull into a grin.

* * *

**Thank you sooooo much for reading~**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Fluff between Eris and Logan is suuuuch a joy to write.**

**And I'm very excited for the upcoming chapters too. Lot's of drama planned**

**The next few chapters will be crucial so please continue to read my updates !**

**Reviews are very motivating and appreciated ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Scars

The car rode recklessly over the speed bumps of the crowded parking lot, and Eris clutched tightly to her seat to keep herself from buckling. Logan managed to squeeze between the only available space, just barely scratching his rear view mirror against the other car's door. Eris raised her eyebrows, questioning his driving ability.

"Ready?" She asked, unbuckling her seat belt.

"You're asking me if I'm ready? How many times have you done this exactly?" Logan scoffed. Her mouth pulled into a knowing grin, but she immediately held her tongue and reached out to grab his wrist tightly, causing both of them to disappear. "What are you—"

"Shhh." She hushed him harshly. Logan slowly spun his head towards the back of the car where Eris's eyes remained unmoved. A stout, unhappy looking man with a mustache and hair that looked too thick to be real, passed by their car, seemingly occupied with something on his phone. Chills ran up and down Eris's entire body. Once he passed, she waited a second longer to release Logan from her grip. "That's him." She murmured. "That's Trask."

"Huh," He muttered nonchalantly, "God I'm never going to get used to that." Logan shook his head and rubbed his arm in the spot that she had touched. He pulled the keys out of the car and fell back into the seat in a fit of frustration. "Shit, how are we gonna get in if he's there?"

"Maybe if you stop complaining, I could sneak us in there." She teased, reaching towards the door handle.

"Let me get it for you." Eris gave him a funny look.

"I think I can manage," She said, smiling behind her hair as she stood up. Logan, feeling an overwhelming sense of remorse, got out from the car and slammed the door shut. He scoffed as hints of pink rose up in his cheeks, and stuck a cigar in his mouth. Eris quickly grabbed it between her two fingers and shook her head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"…That's my last cigar." He grumbled, as she placed it back into his large palms.

"Then keep it safe. Come on." She reached her hand out to him and waved him forward. "Come on, hold my hand."

Logan's head cocked back. He could do nothing about the fluttering in his belly. The thought of his rugged fingers wrapping around her soft, delicate hands made even his thick chest tingle. But when the realization of what she had actually implied set in, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you have to say it that way?" He grumbled under his breath, quickening his pace to pass her.

The girl could barely catch the words he was muttering. "Stick close, Logan!" She shuffled closer and grabbed his wrist as they vanished into thin air. Again, he felt the miniature shock run all the way up his arm, mostly focused in the spot she was touching him. _Does she feel it too?_ He wondered.

The dynamic duo weaved their way into the office, making sure as to avoid touching absolutely anything. They had come close a few times with some opening doors and hustling secretaries, but they managed to make it to the stairway, successfully avoiding every obstacle. They would have shared a sigh of relief if it didn't mean blowing their cover.

"I can see you, y'know." The devilish voice caused Eris to gasp. Reacting quickly, Logan raised his hand up to try and cup her mouth. Though, since they were invisible, he ended up missing by a long shot and smacked her square in the face. She confusedly reached up to pull his wrist down. The two slowly turned around to face the source of the noise. "Don't think I can't see you just because you're being sly. I can see everything around here." Eris could feel Logan's muscles tense up and his blades slowly sliding out of his knuckles. She squeezed his hands to signal him to stop. "Now, get back to work."

Eris whipped her head around and breathed a—mental—sigh of relief as she realized he was speaking to one of the assistants standing behind them. Logan retracted his claws and followed Eris as she swiftly made her way up the stairs.

"This is it, this is his office." The girl let go of his wrist and immediately rushed towards the large brown desk which she assumed was his. Logan stood by the door for a moment, rubbing his wrist and proceeded to join her in the file shuffling.

"Do you…Know what you're looking for?" He asked, kneeling beside the cabinets she was searching through.

"I'm hoping we'll know when we see it. You can go look over there." She raised her hand and pointed towards another set of drawers that had yet to have been rummaged through. Logan stood up and crossed his arms skeptically.

"I doubt he'd keep files like that out in the open. I'm sure he locks that stuff up or something. Somewhere people couldn't easily find it." Logan's eyes searched around the room and landed on a small calculator-sized panel on the wall. He lifted it up and sure enough, beneath lay a fingerprint scanner. "Here, Eris. Try to see if you can figure this out." She stood up from her spot and cocked her head at him.

"I don't think we can get into it unless we wreck the thing…" She twisted her mouth in frustration and bent down to get a closer look at the scanner to see if she could somehow—

"Eris I think she might have already been through here."

"What do you mean? Who's she?" She asked quizzically, still bent in an awkward angle in attempt to get a better look at the panel. Logan grabbed her by the shoulder and gently spun her around. He pointed towards the desk, more specifically at a file that had been sprawled across it.

"These are the mutant research files. Mystique has already come around here." Logan said, turning to look at her.

"Wait but, we just saw Trask walk by us on the stairs—You don't think that could've been her, do you?"

"Fuck if I know. But I doubt he'd leave these sort of files on his desk unless he was in a real hurry. Come on, that means we don't know how much time we have until he comes back. Let's hurry up and get outta here." He waved her towards the files and leaned over the table himself.

"Okay, okay." Eris's voice sounded distant as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea of running into her own mother without even realizing it. "Alright, so what do we have here…" Her fingers ran down the surface of the yellowed paper. It seemed to be some sort of form with information about a specific mutant. Their blood type, their appearance, their abilities. "He must have gathered their…" Eris's next words were caught in her throat as she flipped the page over and saw the photograph that followed. Depicted was a boy, no older than 18, cut, bruised, with scars and stitches running all over his face and body. She quickly covered her mouth to suppress the sickness that was churning in her stomach. Her body hunched over the desk.

"Whoa, whoa." Logan was unsure what to do with the given situation, and settled on laying his hand gently on her back. His eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"It just took me off guard…" She feebly held herself up again and began to slowly flip through more of the pages. The more photographs she went through, the deeper the hatrid for Trask began to swell at the bottom of her stomach. She flipped faster and faster, tears now beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. Then suddenly, her eyes glazed over. "Eris—take it easy." Logan squeezed her shoulder, hesitant about whether or not that was a good action on his part. He felt her shoulders tighten up and softened his grip, thinking it was his fault.

"Logan," She let her head drop and pressed her forehead down onto the photograph that lay open on the desk. He didn't notice at first, but her shoulders were shaking slightly. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and she reached out to grab his hand. Startled, he leaned down towards her, making sure not to breathe so hard as if he could knock her right over. Her hair sprawled across the photo, obscuring his vision from whatever it was that scared her so much. Was it the photo itself? Or had she just seen too much? He lifted her up slowly by wrapping his arms dotingly around her chest and heaving her upwards. She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with a mixture of sorrow and fear. The way her body shook subtly and her gasps were deep and uncontrollable made him want to throw the desk against the wall and hold her until she would stop trembling.

"Eris tell me what's wrong." He called to her desperately. "Here, sit down." He pulled the leather chair closer to her. Her body draped limply over the arms and her eyes remained pinched shut. Logan gazed at her, feeling his chest tighten up. He squeezed his fist tightly, then reached towards the photograph on the desk. "Fuck…Shit," He threw the photo onto the ground and pulled his lips inward. He ran his hands through his hair and wrinkles began to form on his forehead and between his eyebrows. "Shit Eris… I'm sorry." All the words, nothing seemed right to say.

The photograph lay face up, right beside Eris's lifeless leg; somehow glaring guiltily back at Logan as if he could've done something to keep her from seeing it. It was of Eris in her approximately teenage years; Big, gaping gash on the cheek and another on her forehead. Her eyes looked sullen and purple, and her lips were lifeless. She looked deceased. Anyone else would've thought she was dead already and wouldn't believe she was here, looking at her own "mutant file".

"Eris," He kneeled beside her and pressed his head into her arm. He closed his eyes. "It wont happen again, I promise." He reached into her lap and grabbed her hand. He ran his thumb along her knuckles, not only to comfort her but to soothe the rage boiling up within himself.

"They used my DNA to make the prototypes." Her voice came out raspy and shaky. "I have some of Mystique's genes that's how they've been making them." She pursed her lips. "But they need more. They're after Mystique now. They're going to find her, Logan." She looked at him as he lifted his head up. "Logan…" But the words caught in her throat as she heard footsteps nearing in the hall. She threw the forsaken photo back onto the desk and two disappeared. Practically simultaneously, the door swung open and in stepped the assistant who had been caught slacking off earlier.

"Mr. Trask, I came to bring you—oh." She stopped when she realized the office was empty. "Could've sworn I heard someone up here…" She muttered, shutting the door behind her. Eris let them come back into vision and released a momentarily sigh of relief. The two rearranged the room a bit to return it to the state it was in before they came, and were out of there before anyone could notice.

* * *

It was night time once more, and Eris lay wide awake in her bed, once more. When Logan and her had returned, they were, of course bombarded with questions. What did they find? Did they run into Trask? What would they do now? Eris answered the best she could without being disrespectful, but in all honestly she would've liked to forget everything she saw. Logan didn't mention that they found her file in Trask's office. He simply told them that Trask had what he needed for the prototypes but now they were undoubtedly searching for Mystique. Charles must have sensed something was wrong, because he did not ask them a single thing upon their return. Logan figured he would tell the group when Eris wasn't around, because surely he already knew what they had seen.

She had been lying in bed for hours, but the room just didn't feel right. The bodies around her were kind but they did not emit the sort of warmth she needed, especially on that night. Kitty hadn't spoken to her much since she'd arrived, but she had been welcoming nonetheless. Eris felt most comfortable around Storm, but she'd fallen asleep as soon as the lights went out. Perhaps she was still awake but didn't want to disturb Eris after she'd seem so bothered speaking to the group about the day's events. Either way, Eris felt very much alone in a crowded room. She decided if she wasn't going to sleep, she wanted to at least be out of that room. She stepped quietly out of bed and snuck her way across the hall, making sure once more not to wake anyone. Storm did not happen to be asleep after all, and lifted her head to watch Eris slip out the door, but said nothing. She already knew where the girl was going.

His door was left slightly ajar; and she could hear him breathing from the hallway. The sound of his record player was absent, which was strange. She couldn't imagine how he could've slept so easily, especially after their visit to Trask's office. For a while, she stood outside his door and debated whether or not going inside would be an ethical thing to do. She'd already invaded his privacy once. Twice, actually, if you counted that afternoon, which actually ended up quite—nice, she thought. _Should I? Would he get angry?_ She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously. She decided a little glance wouldn't hurt. If he didn't mind that afternoon, he surely wouldn't mind this little night visit. She switched on her stealthy powers and slipped into Logan's room. Immediately the smell of cigars cut through her nose. There lay his sleeping body, moving gently in unison with his breathing. She couldn't see his face. The moonlight wasn't hitting it directly enough for her to tell whether or not he was sleeping.

"I may not be able to see you but I can still hear you." The sleepy voice bellowed from the darkness. Eris's outline faded into vision. She was a little caught off guard, but she knew he couldn't have been asleep already. Logan shifted over in his bed to make some room for her. He patted the space beside him and invitingly spread his arm across the pillow for her to lay on. "Come here," He beckoned entrancingly. She surrendered to his seductive voice, burrowing herself into him as he pulled the blanket over both of them. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath tickling her eyelashes. Eris pulled her arm out from beneath Logans and reached up towards his forehead. Beginning at his widows peak, she slowly began running her hands through his thick, coarse hair, slightly massaging his scalp. She did this several times, then stopped at the back of his head, and began ruffling the hairs there softly. When she began to get sleepy, she stopped, and left her hand loosely wrapped around his neck. "Wait, that was nice." The man murmured. Eris smiled tiredly with her eyes closed and began to do it again until he was satisfied. Logan let go of the arm wrapped around her waist and reached up delicately towards her hair, pushing it away from her forehead. Because of the way the moon was shining, he couldn't see the scar, but he could feel it, and traced the sliver of raised tissue along her skin. She whimpered for him to stop, and he rested his hand at the back of her head. Then, he pulled her in for a gentle kiss as if to seal the spot forever. He let her fringe fall back into place and wrapped a tight arm around her shoulders. She lifted her head up from the nape of his neck and felt her cheeks burn intensely. In fact, her whole body felt warm.

"Logan," Her whispered voice melted into his breathing. Their noses brushed one another and she felt his hands move up to her cheeks. She placed her hands on the scruff of his jaw and pulled him in closer. The night ended with a kiss that cleared her mind just enough to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hello hello~**

**Sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm back and hoping to finish the fic .**

**This chapter was really enjoyable to write so I hope you guys liked reading it!**

**Eris and Logan are making me all ~ blushy ~**

**I'm pretty excited for the ending of this fic , so please stay till the end to find out**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


End file.
